Daigotsu Hotako
Yoritomo Hotako was a bushi of the Mantis Clan until she became the Obsidian Champion in 1169, at which point she joined the Spider Clan. Shortly after she took the name Daigotsu Hotako. Champions, by Shawn Carman Family Hotako's family lived in Isora Mura. Her mother was a courtier and close friends with Yoritomo Yoyonagi. Upon Hotako's gempukku in 1163 Yoyonagi visited Isora Mura to congratulate her friend. Hotako's father was a bushi until he was forced to retire because of a grievous injury. He became a minor sensei of the local dojo at Isora Mura. Hotako's brother served on the Mantis kobune, the Spoils of War. Obsidian, by Shawn Carman Spoils of War Shortly after her gempukku, Hotako was assigned to the Spoils of War, working alongside her brother. For six years she served on the ship until it was tasked with hunting the Serpents of Sanada pirates. In 1169 the Spoils of War was attacked and destroyed by the Serpents, and Hotako was the only survivor. Obsidian Champion Following the destruction of the Spoils of War, Hotako was rescued by the Modest Blossom captained by Motaro. She soon learned that Motaro was in fact Moshi Mogai and that he and his associates known as the Spider Clan were also hunting the Serpents of Sanada. Alongside Mogai and a man named Tatsune, Hotako fought the Serpents at Blue Reef Village. When Tatsune ordered his men to kill all the Serpents, Hotako protested, suggesting some should be interrogated to learn more about the remaining Serpents. Tatsune ordered his men to kill Hotako, but she fended off the first attack and killed Tatsune. The remaining Spider forces quickly took to her leadership. Mogai later explained to her that Tatsune had been the Obsidian Champion of the Spider Clan, and in killing him she had taken his position. Message to the Mantis The new loyalties of Hotako was quickly known within her former Clan. She tasked Daigotsu Gyoken to pass a message to the Mantis. Gyoken gave it to Yoritomo Eriko in the Night Breakers south to Mura Sabishii Toshi. Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman Loyalty Daigotsu captured the man who killed Hotako's brother and offered him as a gift to his new champion. In exchange, Hotako swore that he would have her loyalty forever. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Shosuro Jimen Daigotsu questioned Hotako about the new Emerald Champion, Shosuro Jimen, previously a dangerous courtier feared by many. It was said Jimen had blackmailed Kakita Noritoshi in the contest's final to gain his position. Daigotsu tasked Hotako to murder Jimen when the time came. Daigotsu Fumiaki Hotako appointed Daigotsu Fumiaki as her lieutenant. Onyx Champion Hotako oversaw the Onyx Championship and promoted Isawa Fosuta to the position. Destroyer War Fu Leng ejected from Jigoku In 1171 Daigotsu moved to the Fingers of Bone. Kokujin Konetsu studied an encrypted letter that had been sent by Asahina Sekawa but intercepted by Pokku. The lettered stated that the impossible had happened, that Fu Leng had been thrown out of Jigoku and replaced by Kali-Ma as the new avatar and Champion of Jigoku. Once the letter was deciphered, Daigotsu shared this information with Chuda Mishime, Michio, Daigotsu Hotako and Isawa Fosuta. The serch for Fu Leng began. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer Daigotsu Minoko and Chuda Genkei found Fu Leng in a little village. He was then escorted to the Fingers of Bone and kept in secrecy. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Defending the Championship Hotako killed six challengers to her championship station in two months, being one of them Daigotsu Toshiko. Crashes in the Night, by Brian Yoon In 1172 she could not use the powers granted by the taint, or risk the loyalty she professed to Daigotsu. The new Champion of Jigoku, Kali-Ma began to extend her grip to those who bore taint, and the followers of Daigotsu were compelled to betray their master. Despite it she managed to kill Daigotsu Isoroku, who was already shifting his loyalties toward the Destroyer. Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer Furumaro's Group In 1173 Hotako escorted a multi clan group, which also included the monk Furumaro, to Daigotsu's presence in the Fingers of Bone. They passed a message from the Empress Iweko I and the Dark Lord gave Doji Ayano the Tao of Fu Leng as requested by Iweko. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Betraying the Empire Hotako fought the Destroyers alongside Rokugani samurai, as the Spider Clan and the Empire were facing a common enemy. After they destroyed an ironclad unit, the Spider turned on their Lion allies. She eventually moved to a remote island wielding Mukizo, the ancestral sword of the Snake Clan, where Hotako killed a steady stream of ronin challengers who wished to claim her title. Worthy, by Robert Denton Death Hotako was killed in personal duel by Ikoma Ayumu, who refused to become the new Obsidian Champion. Ayumu had been one of the betrayed Lion during the Destroyer War, and had become tainted by the wound Hotako inflicted him. Since them, Ayumu had sought his final revenge. External Links * Yoritomo Hotako (Wrath of the Emperor) * Yoritomo Hotako Exp (Honor's Veil) * Daigotsu Hotako (Empire at War) * Daigotsu Hotako Exp3 (Second City) Yoritomo Hotako Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Obsidian Champions Category:Lost